1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a unloading system, and more particularly, to a unloading system employed in an automated production line.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of industrial machining, a number of workpieces are hung on different sides of a number of racks at different positions of the racks. After machining, the racks together with the workpieces are transferred to an unloading area via a transferring mechanism. Operators unload the workpieces from the racks with special tools, and place the workpieces on the transferring mechanism. Then the racks are transferred to a hanging area. As unloading of the workpieces requires human labor to be accomplished, it is thus labor-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.